La Danza del Amor
by Notthatbou
Summary: Porque cuando Romano se cabrea, no controla lo que dice. Y cuando Romano no controla lo que dice, acaban ocurriendo cosas que uno no espera. ¿Pero qué...? ¿La Danza del Amor?


¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¿Todo bien? Espero que sí =D. Últimamente no tengo tiempo de nada y para nada, con esto de las semanas de exámenes, pero como necesito distraerme de algún modo he decidido dedicar mi tiempo a traducir al castellano un spamano que escribí en inglés. Es más una versión que una traducción porque el otro era ya algo viejillo y demás cosas, como una remasterización. Espero que os guste, fue una ida de olla pero total, cosas que surgen en temporadas de estrés. Sin más ni más, os dejo con la locura._  
_

_Para mi querida InWhite._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. El baile del amor es de...**

* * *

_**Love Dance**  
_

_"...si eso ocurre, crearé un baile del amor especialmente para Romano."_

_*·*·*·*·*_

—¡España! ¿Has sido tú el jodido imbécil que ha movido mi coche de su puñetero sitio? —clamó un furibundo Romano a voz en grito entrando en tromba en la habitación y sorprendiendo considerablemente a los tres hombres que se encontraban en ella. Francia se llevó una mano al corazón; Prusia a punto estuvo de caerse de la silla.

—¡Roma, amor mío! —saludó el aludido extendiendo sus brazos, invitando al italiano a dar un _gran-gran abrazo a tu dulce y adorable jefe._

—¡Ni amor mío ni leches! Sabes que tú y todo el mundo (y especialmente Veneciano) —comenzó a explicar con tono de mafioso— tenéis del todo prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que signifique poner cualquiera de vuestros sucios dedos sobre mi _maserati._

—Espera, ¿tienes un _maserati_? —interrumpió de repente Prusia— ¿Cómo puede ser que tengas un _maserati_ y no tengas un mísero euro para pagarnos a Alemania el dinero que nos debéis? —rió sorprendido.

Francia puso su mano suavemente sobre la de Prusia.

—Créeme, cielo, te juro que no quieres saber de dónde ha sacado el coche. También es siciliano, no lo olvides.

—¡Pero Roma! ¡Es que, cariño, dejaste el coche ahí en mitad de la carretera y te fuiste a hacer tus cosas! Que se ha montado un escándalo ahí abajo de aúpa, con todas las bocinas y todo el mundo volviéndose loco, que ya sabes que el volante absorbe paciencia y la gente se transforma en ogr... —Romano alzó una ceja, una ceja que decía claramente _"abrevia"_—Generalmente me habría importado un comino, pero es que Francia y Prusia venían en coche con el desayuno, y tú sabes cuán grandioso es mi amor por el desayuno. Es un estado fundamental, es, es, el desayuno es la felicidad...

Y ya se fue España por las ramas, mientras su mente empezaba a vislumbrar todo tipo de deliciosa comida; podría desayunar cuatro veces al día y sería el paraíso. La ceja de Romano viajó un poco más arriba.

—Tenía un compromiso importante —zanjó.

—Sí, seguro... —sonrió Prusia— Mi divino y asombroso mejor aliado me ha dicho que te vio en la pizzería. Y _Gilbird_ nunca miente.

—¡Estúpido pollo chivato de mierda! Bueno, ese no es el asunto, el asunto es que TÚ has usado MI coche, y tu jodido desayuno a domicilio no me vale como excusa.

—¡Te quiero!

—¡¿Pero qué diab-...?! ¡Imbécil! —vociferó Romano mientras Francia y Prusia reían— No intentes escapar, Toni, me vas a tener que compensar pase lo que pase.

—Que no estoy intentando escapar Roma cariño, sólo quería que supieras que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti antes de que me mates —confesó el Español, volviendo a extender los brazos para recibir el merecido abrazo que, por cierto, todavía no le había sido dado.

—¡Yo también estoy enamorado de ti y eso no me hace actuar como un imbécil, idiota! —gritó desquiciado el italiano. De súbito, la habitación quedó en silencio. Romano miró a las tres caras que ahora dirigían la vista hacia él: Francia, con expresión de total sorpresa, sonreía. Prusia trataba de ocultar una sonrisilla épica sin éxito. El Jefe España... Bueno, él tenía la cara como un tomate, un tomate inmenso y feliz—... ¡Qué!

Fue en ese momento, en ése y no en otro, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Antes de que se acabara ese momento y empezara el siguiente, Romano huyó tan lejos como pudo en su maserati, deseando morir en cualquier curva.

—Esa no ha sido una confesión de amor al uso —dijo Prusia dando con el índice en la mejilla derecha de España, entretenido con su expresión de felicidad suprema.

—Bueno, parece que de un modo u otro se ajusta a Romano, ¿no crees? —añadió Francia profundamente emocionado por el poder del amor.

Media hora después, cuando España finalmente asimiló lo que Romano _acababa_ de decir y despertó de su coma cerebral, empezó a moverse y bailar alrededor de la habitación. Necesitaba un modo de exportar toda aquella tremenda cantidad de felicidad inflamable.

Y así fue como la danza _OhYeahRomanoLovesMe!Dance_ fue creada.

_**Love Dance - Fin**_

* * *

Ida de olla. Yo avisé... _**Gracias por leer,**_

**Bou.**


End file.
